Connector assemblies have been developed to handle fluids, e.g., biological fluids, while preserving their condition. More particularly, connectors have been developed to preserve the condition of a fluid, or maintain a fluid free of contaminants. Freedom from contaminants refers to a relative amount of contaminants and is variously defined according to a specific industry, fluid and/or intended use. For example, a biological fluid is considered free of contaminants if it is substantially free of viable microorganisms and is typically referred to as “sterile”. Connector assemblies for use with biological fluids, for example, have been fashioned to preserve sterility of the fluid.
Attempts have been made to develop connector assemblies which isolate a fluid from the ambient environment of the connector, and from contaminants entrained in the ambient environment. Such connectors typically define a fluid conduit, the interior of which is isolated from the ambient environment. Some conventional connector assemblies include mating male and female connectors having opposing surfaces and a removable protective cover on each opposing surface to be contacted. These covers must be removed prior to actually coupling the connectors.
A problem associated with these conventional connector assemblies in which protective covers must be removed prior to coupling is that removing the covers may not sufficiently protect the fluid flowing through these assemblies. To unfasten and remove a cover, a technician must manually manipulate the removable cover in intimate proximity to the protected region under the cover, risking incidental contact and the transmission of contaminants to the protected region.
In addition, once the protective covers are removed from the protected surfaces, the protected regions are exposed to the contaminant-laden ambient environment. For example, as the connectors are brought together, dust, micro-organisms, and other airborne contaminants may contact the protected regions, even if the connectors are quickly mated. Thus, while these conventional connector assemblies have been developed to form a sterile connection, none adequately protect the fluid flowing through the connector assembly.
Another type of conventional connector assembly comprises mating male and female fittings, each fitting having a protective cover attached to a connecting end of the fitting, and a piercing member inside the male fitting to pierce the protective covers and join the interiors of the mating fittings. One problem with these fittings is that the piercing member may prematurely pierce the cover before the fittings are coupled together. As a result, contaminants may enter the connector and it must either be resterilized or discarded.
Another problem which may occur with conventional connector assemblies including piercing members is that the piercing member may sever a portion of one or both of the covers between the connecting ends of the male and female fittings when the fittings are coupled together. The severed portion of the membrane may enter a fluid flow path defined by the interior region of the fittings and contaminate the system or interfere with the flow of fluid through the connector.
Another problem that exists with conventional connector assemblies is obtaining a good seal between the male and female fittings. When the protective covers covering the connecting ends are removed and the connecting ends of male and female fittings are joined, there may be gaps between the joined connecting ends due to unmatched surfaces. The gaps may allow contaminants to enter and compromise the sterility of the inner region of the fittings. Thus, there exists a need for a sterile connector assembly which provides a good seal between opposing connecting ends of the male and female fittings.
Another problem associated with conventional connectors having protective covers is that, prior to assembly of the connectors, the protective covers are exposed. Consequently, when the connectors are handled, the protective covers may be easily damaged or punctured, or accidentally or inadvertently removed. As a result, the contaminants may enter the connectors, and the connectors must be discarded. In some cases, the damages to the protective covers may not be easily discovered, and contaminated connectors may be unknowingly used and the fluid flowing through the connector assembly may be contaminated.